pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Verdant Waterfront
Verdant Waterfront is the 2nd sector of Hey! Pikmin, and introduces the Blue Pikmin. The area itself is what appears to be a branching river, with three lakes and a waterfall. Areas Foaming Lake: Foaming Lake is the first level in the game to feature the Blue Pikmin. You start in a small grassy patch surrounded by water, and then proceed forwards into a large water section, with Puckering Blinnows abundant, as well as a Eye-Stalker Bulbeel. A cutscene then happens showing the Blue Pikmin getting chased by some of the previously mentioned Puckering Blinnows. They hide (as all Pikmin do in this game) in some seaweed, until Olimar whistles them over. The majority of this level consists underwater, with some above-ground sections, too. There are a total of 3 treasures: Giga Whistle, Rocket Polish, and Berserker Brush. Along with that, there are about 223 Sparklium seeds total. Serene Stream: This is the second area of this sector. This area is underground, with streams that push the player. There are some underwater sections, but they don't last as long as you think. One treasure is contained within a Crested Mockiwi. There are a total of three treasures: Rift Ripper, Unstrung Racket, and Work-life Imbalancer. There are a total of about 200 Sparklium seeds. Glowing Bloom Pond: '''Despite the name, the third level actually contains no water, and Yellow Pikmin are here instead. Like Serene Stream, this level is also underground, with electric wires abundant. There are a total of 3 treasures: Evidence Pulveriser, Handy Hand, and Hairy Serpent Fossil. There is also a total of about 86 Sparklium seeds. '''Treacherous Currents: This is the fourth level in this sector, and is located above ground this time. Like before, the Blue Pikmin are here instead of the Yellow Pikmin. This area is very similar to the first area, in which most of it is underwater, with some above ground sections. Unlike the first area, however, the water here decreases and increases, which provides extra challenge. There are a total of two treasures: Everyday Cell, and Giant Rodent Skull. About 126 Sparklium seeds are also present. The Shallow End: This is the fifth area of this sector. It's similar to the first and fourth areas, but it has falling crystals and more above ground sections. There are a total of three treasures: Greed-o-Sphere, Twisty Pick, and Conformity Enhancers. Along with that is about 127 Sparklium seeds in all. The Keeper of the Lake: This is the final area of Verdant Waterfront. This area is located above ground, before going underground, and will test your swimming skills as well. This contains the boss of this sector. Boss The Long Water Dumple is the boss of Verdant Waterfront. The cutscene before the boss starts with Olimar entering its domain, as we see its tail move across the screen. Next, some Blue Pikmin are seen heading towards Olimar, and narrowly avoid getting eaten by the boss. After the boss is defeated, it will drop the last treasure in this sector, the Unexamined Nest. Gallery ' Maxresdefault-0.jpg|Intro cutscene for Blue Pikmin. h2EvOz7.jpg|Verdant Waterfront's level select screen. ' Category:Pikmin areas Category:Hey! Pikmin Category:Sector